Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used as light sources in lighting apparatus. However, when a plurality of light sources such as LEDs, consumes electricity at the same time, the heat generated from the light sources often causes disadvantages and problems, including creation of a short circuit, thermal damages to adjacent or surrounding components. As will be thus appreciated, inefficient thermal dissipation and overheating are common drawbacks of the conventional light sources.
Heat sinks and cooling agents have been proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,956, entitled “Light source with heat transfer arrangement” and issued to Zhang on Apr. 19, 2005. However, such heat sinks and cooling agents render an LED assembly design unnecessarily complicate and bulky.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light emitting diode assembly, which overcomes at least some of the deficiencies exhibited by those of the prior art.